Going Home
by star1kings
Summary: This takes place when Bo and Luke were driving on the NASCAR circuit. Bo got hurt on the way to their final race. They decided to come home, and got their good reason when Vance contacted them about a letter Coy and him received from their Aunt. This is Slash, but there is only a mention of a relationship between the two male cousins. Clean no adult relations, or kissing.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor am I making any money off of this, just for fun.

Warning: This is Slash, but there is only a hit of a relationship, no adult scenes or kissing.

Going Home

Note: According to NASCAR rules, (unless they changed them recently; but hey this story takes place in 1983 so the old rules apply) to get the champion points for the race, the driver must start the race and complete one full lap. A backup driver can be used to finish the race for the driver. This story takes place when the boys left for NASCAR and Coy and Vance helped Jesse at the farm. At the race in Mobile, Alabama, Luke had to finish the race for Bo because Bo had gotten hurt several days earlier. When Luke won the race for Bo, Bo had his name placed on the trophy next to his.

Luke and Bo were on their way to the next race in their team RV. They went to stop at a campsite for the night, because they were on the road for two days and both were tired.  
"Hey Luke, we're ahead of schedule. Why don't we stop at a campsite for the night, to get some sleep?"  
"Guess it wouldn't hurt."  
"I saw a little bar down the road, said they had food. I'll drive the Mustang down there and pick us up some burgers." Luke nodded and they both got out of the RV and Luke helped Bo unhook the Mustang.  
"Watch yourself." Bo just smiled and drove away. It was typical of Luke to be overprotective of Bo. Seeing trouble usually followed that man.  
At the bar  
Bo had a beer while he waited for the burgers and fries to get done. He talked to the bartender  
as he waited.  
"You're not from this area are ya son?"  
"No sir. I'm from Hazzard, Georgia. My cousin and me are headed to Mobile. I drive and he's my crewchief."  
"You win any?"  
"Yeah, seven so far."  
"Wow! That is good." When another man was about to make his way to Bo the bartender shook his head at him. Bo did not see that exchange.  
"Burger's are done. I threw some fries in at no cost."  
"Hey thanks." Bo shook his hand and left the bar. He put the food on the passenger's seat and walked around to get in.  
"Nice car." Bo looked at the man that was suddenly in front of him. Bo got a bad feeling about this guy so he kept the conversation short.  
"Thanks."  
"Man, they sure don't make them like that anymore."  
"No, I reckon they don't. I got to go." Bo reached for the handle but the other man took a step forward and put his hand on the roof of the car,  
"That's too bad. You'll miss the party." Bo heard someone come up behind him. He turned just as the man brought up the bat. Bo ducked and pushed the man away, only to have the other man turn him around and hit him across the jaw. Bo hit his head on the roof of the car and went down on the ground. The two kicked him in the ribs several times, then a shotgun went off.  
"On the ground. Now!" The two stopped kicking Bo and when it looked like they were going to run, the man with the gun told them. "You move, you're dead." Police sirens could be heard in the distance.  
"John, see how bad he's hurt." The man with the gun told his friend who had just gotten out of the bar. When the sheriff showed up, he looked at the two men Eric was pointing the gun at.  
"Hey Eric. What's the story?"  
"Stranger here came in for some burgers to go. Said him and his cousin were passin' through on their way to the race in Mobile. He's a driver." The sheriff sighed and finished for him, "and they saw him leave your bar and they thought he was gay."  
"That about sums it up."  
"He's not?"  
"Hell if I know. I don't think he would have stayed and made small talk if he knew what kind of bar this is."  
The sheriff turned to the two men and informed them, "he had no idea what kind of bar this was. He was passin' through, just getting something to eat. When are you two gonna mind you're own business?"  
"How is he?" The sheriff asked John who was kneeling next to Bo.  
"He's waking up. He most likely has broken ribs. Ambulance is on the way." John asked Bo, "You alright?" Bo just looked at him confused. The sheriff knelt down next to Bo.  
"What's your name son?" Bo was coughing as John sat next to him.  
"Bo...Duke." Bo tried to sit up but got dizzy. John caught him before he could fall to his side. John got behind him and Bo leaned back against his shoulder.  
"Is there anyone we can call for you?"  
"My..cousin..Luke. He's at...the campsite down the...road." Bo coughed hard several times.  
"Don't try to talk anymore. I'll get ahold of Luke for you." Bo nodded his thanks as they heard the ambulance approach. The medics got Bo loaded up and they left for the hospital. Several minutes later Luke pulled up in the RV.  
When Luke heard the sirens go past the campsite he got worried. 'I'm just over reacting, Bo is fine.' Luke thought to himself. When he heard an ambulance go by and still no sign of Bo, he started up the RV and headed towards the bar down the road.  
"That might be him sheriff." Eric pointed towards the RV that just pulled up. When Luke got out of the RV he approached the sheriff.  
"You Luke?"  
"Yes sir. That's my cousin's car. Is he ok?" He asked as he looked around for Bo.  
"Your cousin was taken to St. John's Hospital. He was jumped in the parking lot."  
"Why? He just stopped for burgers."  
"This establishment is a gay bar. Those two idiots over there attacked him when he walked out." He pointed to the two men in the back of his squad car.  
"They thought he was gay?"  
"Yeah. I'm thinking he had no idea what kind of bar this is. It's not like we advertise it. Sorry I'm Eric." Eric held out his hand to Luke and Luke shook it. "I own this place. I'm sorry this happened." Luke nodded and rubbed his hand threw his hair.  
"How do I get to the hospital?"  
"You can follow me if you like."  
"Let me hook up the mustang and I'll follow you." Luke knew that the doctors wouldn't let him see Bo right away so he decided to save time later and take the car with him now.  
"Ready?" The sheriff asked Luke.  
"Yeah." Luke followed him to the hospital and parked the RV. He got out of the RV and approached the sheriff.  
"Thank you sir." Luke shook the sheriff's hand.  
"Not a problem Luke. I had to come here anyway, to get a statement from Bo." They both walked into the hospital.  
"Hey Lilly. We're here for Bo Duke. This is his cousin Luke. How is he?"  
"He has four broken ribs and a slight concussion. He'll have to stay the night. He's in room 102." She pointed to the room down the hall.  
"Thanks, ma'am." The nurse smiled at Luke and replied, "you're welcome." She watched Luke go down the hall. The sheriff saw the look on Lily's face and shook his head.  
"What?"  
"He's passin' through Lily."  
"Don't hurt me to look." She grinned and returned to her paperwork. Luke walked into Bo's room and saw him resting. He didn't want to wake him so he pulled up a chair to sit next to the bed. He wasn't very quiet about it though. It woke Bo up, and Luke looked at him surprised.  
"Ah, sorry Bo. I didn't mean to wake you."  
"It's ok."  
"How are you feelin?"  
"Same as I look, I reckon." Just then the sheriff came in the room. They both look at the door when it opened.  
"Sorry for bothering you, Bo. I need you to fill out this complaint against the two that attacked you." Bo shook his head.  
"Don't worry Mr. Duke, you don't have to be here for the court date. They will go to jail for assault. You signing this complaint is just a formality."  
Bo sighed and took the paper to sign. "Thank you Mr. Duke. I am sorry that this happened. Good luck in that race. Take care you two." The sheriff held out his hand and they both shook it.  
"Take care sheriff." Luke told him and turned back to Bo.  
"What happened?"  
"Not really sure. I waited inside for the burgers to get done, had a beer. I was about to leave when this guy came up to me. He told me I had a nice car, told him thanks and I was about to leave. When he walked towards me, I heard someone behind me. He took a swing at me with a bat, I ducked, pushed him away. The other guy hit me, I fell and woke up to some guy looking down at me asking me if I was alright."  
"The bar you stopped at was a gay bar."  
"Really?" Bo laughed, "That's why they jumped me."  
"Yeah." Bo shook his head in disbelief. He sat silent for several minutes thinking.  
"I want to go back home Luke, back to Hazzard. If anyone found out about us."  
"I know, but we got to finish the race in Mobile. We're under contract for one more race. I'll call our manager, let him know that this will be our last race." Luke stopped when he realised Bo was fighting sleep.  
"Bo, get some sleep. I'll be back later." Bo nodded and closed his eyes. Luke left the room and walked to the nurse's station.  
"Hi ma'am. Could you show me where the phones are?"  
"Sure honey, they're right down the hall on the left."  
"Thanks." Luke smiled and walked away. He found the phones and called their manager.  
"Hey George, this is Luke." Luke went on to tell him what had happened to Bo. He also told him that the next race will be their last. George told him that Vance was trying to get ahold of them, so he should give him a call at the farm. The next call Luke made was home. Vance told him what happened to their Uncle Elbert. Him and Coy needed to help him again. Luke told him that they were coming home after the race on Sunday. He told Vance not to tell anyone, he wanted it to be a surprise. Luke made his way back to Bo's room. On his way there he met Eric.  
"Luke?" Luke nodded as he approached.  
"I'm sorry what happened to your cousin. I would like to help pay for some of his medical bills."  
"That's not necessary. It's not your fault."  
"Listen Luke, I took a collection up at the bar. A lot of people chipped in to help you two. You would be insulting a lot of my friends." Luke looked at the envelope Eric held out to him. He sighed and took the money.  
"You don't have to do this."  
"See we do. He had no idea what kind of bar that was. Hell if he did, he might have gone running out of the place."  
"I'm not so sure about that." Luke said quietly as he looked away from Eric.  
"What'd mean about that?" Luke looked at him surprised, he didn't expect him to hear that. He shook his head, "nothing, it don't matter none."  
"You sayin' you two are?" Luke only nodded.  
"Nobody knows?"  
"Nope, if they did we'd be off the circuit."  
"I'll keep it under my cap." Eric held up his cap, then put it back on.  
"Thank you." Luke put out his hand and Eric shook it.  
"Take care Luke." Eric smiled and turned around. "Oh Luke I forgot, how's Bo?"  
"Got a concussion and several broken ribs." Eric nodded, "tell him to take it easy. I'll watch the race, see how you two do. Bye now."  
"Bye." Luke walked back into the room and sat on the chair waiting for Bo to wake.  
Bo got released the following day and they went on to Mobile, Alabama for the race. He could only drive for several dozen laps and Luke drove the rest. Luke ended up winning the race for Bo. Luke's first win in NASCAR. Bo had both of their names put on the trophy. They dropped off the RV and said their goodbyes. They headed back to Hazzard and went to The Boar's Nest; just in time for the crowning of the winner of the beauty contest.


End file.
